


Halftime show

by eqqplant



Category: Splatoon
Genre: And a tiny bit of angst for like two seconds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff throughout though, Pearl is a cocky shit™, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqqplant/pseuds/eqqplant
Summary: Pearl takes her teasing too far one day and Marina needs to put her back in her place.





	Halftime show

"Marina, I might be a cake girl at heart.... But I also like octo pie." 

The octoling DJ in question stood flabbergasted, her face simultaneously flushing and draining in colour at the cocky MC's words.

Pearl... Pearl had never, ever in the entirety of their careers, been so... so... unprofessional! Even though not explicitly stated, the silver lining behind those few words sent a hot thrill up Marina's spine, making her hand pause and twitch slightly against the plastic music disk underneath her fingers.

Her and Pearl had been dating for a little over a year now. Their relationship in it's majority was still hidden from the public eye, but Pearl still managed to tease Marina to her wits end.

Realising, by the slight tilt of Pearl's eyebrow and the knowing smirk that was growing ever more obvious across her face, that she had indeed fallen speechless and zoned out. Quickly, with whatever dignity she still had, she uttered a quick: "Aww Pearl, I'm not sure whether to be touched or terrified!" trying to hide the built humiliation by focusing on each word, trying her best to not stutter or falter over her speech, praying to the gods that no one, Pearl in particular, would pick her up for that later.

Unfortunately, she did.

Marina's tentacles had been 'extra eager' since the comment was made, a fact Pearl brought up while they were sat alongside from each other at the familiar table in their recording studio. The cameras were all turned off and the blind was pulled down in front of the huge glass windows, allowing the girls the privacy that they required between their two hourly announcements. After one tentacle had the indecendy to reach under the table to brush along her thigh and down to her ankle, Pearl couldn't ignore it any longer.

The inkling raised a knowing cream eyebrow, placing the bag of crisps she had been scoffing into her mouth down on the table, before resting her head on her elbow, staring straight at Marina's face.

Marina was busy tapping away on her smartphone, answering emails and refreshing social media, she caught the rising cocky smirk on Pearl's face out of the corner of her eye, briefly glancing up to meet Pearl's eye in confusion.

"What?" The octoling asked, growing more irritated by the second as the inkling didn't give her an immediate reply.

Pearl took a minute to take in her girlfriend's appearance. The small blush that was dusted upon her cheeks, the way her fingers clung so tightly against her phone case, the way her tentacles were jerking and curling around like crazy behind her. She knew that look all too well.

"Looks like someone's a bit worked up." She stated calmly, watching with pure joy at the way Marina's face flushed a dark hue at her comment. Her eyes had widened considerably too as she almost dropped her phone due to her girlfriend's lack of filter.

"Wh- whuh- Wh-what makes you think that?" Marina stuttered, the full force of her embarrassment and horniest coming on strongly in her speech, her Octarian accent thick as she stumbled over her words.

Pearl took it upon herself to stand up from the stool in which she was sat upon, walking over to Marina's side of the table, only to lean closely to her girlfriend's body, tilting her head up slightly to whisper into her adorably rounded ear. "Y'know, I'm still hungry for that octo pie." She grinned, her voice laced with honey.

Marina jerked her head back, making it flush impossibly darker. "Y-Y-You are?!" She asked hopefully, bringing a hand up to hold against Pearl's bicep.

"Always." Pearl's eyes wandered down to Marina's lips before she wasted no time in closing the distance, hungrily pressing her lips against her girlfriend's plush ones. Marina's eyes fell close instantly as she brought a hand up to cradle against the side of Pearl's head, brushing a bobbed tentacle behind her pointed ear. They fell into their natural rhythm, pushing and pulling with need against each other which grew more and more every second.

Pearl pressed a pointed fang into Marina's lower lip, making the octoling moan and open her mouth, allowing full access for Pearl's tongue to dive straight in and explore everywhere it wanted. Marina fought back with some bigger, leaning into her girlfriend's touch as her hands got lost playing with the back of her pink tipped tentacles.

Small moans and gasps were shared between as they experimented, tested the waters with each other, before Marina eventually pulled back. "A-are you serious? Right here and now?" She asked, searching desperately in Pearl's half lidded eyes for some kind of confirmation.

"G-god, yes, please!" Pearl murmured, being drawn in almost hypnotically back to Marina's lips, massaging her tongue until she had access to her girlfriend's entire mouth again. While she remained focused on flooding as much as she possibly could into each kiss, her hands began to wander down Marina's partially nude back, coming to a pass at the top of her shorts.

Marina shivered within her hold, her own hands coming down to assist her girlfriend remove her shorts. With a sharp kick of her leg, Marina was nude from the waist down, save from her soaked panties, which Pearl removed almost instantly.

The younger idol broke the kiss again, glancing at the utter need and lust written in the sparkles of Pearl's eyes before finally coming up with an idea. She quickly scampered up, nearly sprinting across the studio floor to then sit upon Pearl's famous beanbag with her legs spread widely, exposing her wet slit to her girlfriend's lust driven eyes.

"Come here, Pearlie~" Marina cooed, slowly dragging her fingers through her damp slit as she made unwavering eye contact with the tiny inkling who was still stood at the table in front of her.

You could physically see the gears turning in Pearl's head as she tried to collect her scattered thoughts from the past minute.

Slowly, a cocky smirk formed across the older girl's lips as she walked over to the chair, finding the familiar comfort as she knelt between Marina's open legs. She gently grasped hold of however much of Marina's thighs that her relatively smaller hands could hold, pushing them further open to expose more of the octoling.

Marina's body jerked as soon as the sensation of Pearl's tongue swiping across her lips met her, a small yelp escaped her lips, making her eyes fluttered closed as the sensation rippled through her body.

The small movements of her tongue lacing in and out of Marina's soaked lips made the octoling's thighs quiver. Gently, she brought a hand down to fumble at the back of Pearl's head, pressing her slightly further while she thrusted against her partner.

"J-just like that, nnhhh.... keep going..." Marina moaned gently as she leaned back to rest her head against the back of Pearl's chair, hearing it elate a small squeak every time she thrusted her hips along with her partner's tongue.

Pearl's tongue was incredible, the way her girlfriend so effortlessly flicked her tongue in and out of her lips, delving in deeper whenever it saw fit, driving her closer and closer to her awaited orgasm. But she still needed more if she wanted to cum anytime soon, that's when a small spark struck inside Marina's head.

With shaky hands, Marina fumbled with the comically large zipper on the front of top, yanking at it almost desperately while the majority of her brain was focused on the welcomed intruder below. One last forceful tug and her bare bust sprung free, Marina wasted no time in groping her own chest within her hands, flicking over their slowly stiffening peaks, pinching and pulling on her teal nipples to increase her pleasure, fighting back a loud moan that escaped her.

The only sounds to fill the otherwise quiet room was Marina's shaking breath and occasional moans of pleasure, paired with the loud wet schlicks from Pearl's relentless focus to drive her girlfriend to her tipping point.

Marina let out a particularly loud groan as Pearl pinched at her needy clit, rubbing it between her fingers while her mouth still attacked the main event. She could tell how close her girlfriend was to her release, Marina always became so noisy and honestly, Pearl found it so sexy.

Before her body was to finally be taken over with this overwhelming pleasure, she glanced downwards to Pearl, gazing into those bright golden orbs that stared up at her like she was some kind of walking goddess. Marina could tell from the mixture of love and lust that they held what Pearl was thinking, how worked up she was getting herself from seeing Marina on the verge of losing herself so quickly.

"G-god, Pearlie! Hnnnnn... I-I love yooo~oou!!" She wailed, throwing her head back suddenly and clamping her eyes shut tight. A certain pressure was building rapidly at her core, she knew she could only last for a few moments longer. With a deathly tight grip on the armrests of Pearl's beanbag, she finally came.

Marina's entire body jerked as she rode out the wave of pure ecstasy that had washed over her, Pearl holding her steady by tightening the grip she had around her thighs. When her jerking finally calmed down, Pearl slowly rose her head slightly, pressing small kisses against Marina's quivering thighs in an attempt to soothe her.

When Marina finally opened her eyes again, she watched as Pearl finally stood up, wiping her mouth against the back of her hand as she immediately made eye contact with her half conscious lover.

A small loving smirk graced across Pearl's lips as she leaned over to capture Marina's lips in a kiss, gently cupping her cheeks within her hands. Pearl knew Marina often liked to lay and bask in her afterglow, but watching Marina orgasm and call out her name so desperately left Pearl needy.

She tried to deepen their kiss, prodding her tongue desperately against Marina's plush lips In a silent beg. Marina's eyes widened as she cupped Pearl's hand within her own, watching the utter lust that was still written clearly across her face, that look alone made a sharp shiver rise up Marina.

Slowly, Marina parted her lips and Pearl's tongue intruded quickly, exploring every area that she knew so well, as well as fighting playfully with Marina's own tongue when it got in the way. Marina moaned softly into Pearl's open mouth, her eyes lulling shut as she fell into the sensation.

Marina let her hands venture and fall to Pearl's still clothed body, her finger looping underneath that pristinely white dress that formed a formidable obstacle against Marina's wandering hands. A small huff elated from Pearl as she drew back from their heated kiss, watching the string of saliva that connected them drip from Marina's mouth. She dared to glance up at Marina's seafoam eyes, seeing them hold nothing but softness and an undying love, as well as the faint hint of lust.

Pearl was about to comment about that before Marina's hand suddenly squeezed Pearl's perked bottom cheek within it's grasp, pulling her in for another deep kiss before working on pulling down Pearl's star shaped zipper.

Within a few seconds Pearl was stripped down to nothing, baring it all as she stayed straddled upon her partner's equally bare lap. Marina took a few moments to sit back and appreciate her girlfriend's body, she loved everything about it, from Pearl's toes to the tips of her ears, Marina loved everything. She slowly stroked the side of Pearl's bare hip and back, humming softly at the roughness of the scars underneath her finger tips. The girl was a genetic masterpiece to say the least, the way her small pink freckles and rigged brown scars laced against each other to create some of the most beautiful patterns Marina had ever seen along her body, it was something so picturesque, something that Pearl despised so greatly, even if it was indeed so beautiful.

Speaking of Pearl, Marina could see her face slowly shrinking into itself, growing redder by the second as her eyes darting everywhere apart from her girlfriend's face. A teal tipped hand brought itself up to stroke rhythmically against Pearl's cheek. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times Marina told her (both verbally and physically) how much she loved her; Pearl was always so self conscious.

No words were dared uttered between the two as Marina pulled Pearl down and caught her lips in a long awaited kiss.

Gently, Pearl seemed to sink into Marina's touches, humming soft noises of contentment into the kiss which seemed to melt away her built up anxiety for now. Marina let out her own small moans before bringing her hands back up to cup against her girlfriend's rear, before squeezing it again gently, asking for permission.

A small nod of Pearl's head and a quiet 'please' muttered against Marina's lips was all the confirmation she needed.

Marina dipped her head down swiftly, catching a perky pink nipple in her mouth, sucking softly and occasionally flicking her tongue over the stuff bud, making Pearl's breath immediately hitch under the contact. The other wasn't left without contact either, Marina bought her other hand up to you with it's nipple between her fore-finger and thumb.

"Hhhholy shit! Marina!--" She cursed between soft moans, her breathing becoming erratic.

Pearl was beginning to find it so hard to focus on the never-ending flurry of attention Marina was giving her, teasing her endlessly while still staying upright in their position. Marina soon seemed to realise that fact as well when she suddenly changed her motions, wrapping an arm around Pearl's middle while the other hand dove down to rub soothingly against her soaked clit.

Poor Pearl's entire body jerked under the contact,her head pressing against the comfort of Marina's shoulder as she tried to match the rhythm of her fingers by thrusting her hips. Marina herself let out a pleased hum as she focused entirely on the movement of her fingers, making sure to hit every zone in which she knew her girlfriend adored so much.

The only problem was that their current position made it rather difficult for Marina to give Pearl the full force of her love.

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, Pearl was airborne.

Her eyes flicked around in panic as she spotted Marina's hand around her waist and bottom, lifting her up and moving her to the DJ booth that was parked adjacent from Pearl's beanbag. Before letting go, Marina placed a lingering heated kiss to her flushed temple.

Pearl was immediately left winded as Marina not so gently changed their position, dropping Pearl onto her stomach across the DJ booth, her rear lined up perfectly between the fake records that Marina used for every news reading, her dripping slit now the perfect height.

Her tiny pink snatch looked so tender, her wetness practically dripping from it. Marina was quick to get behind her, teasing her with a gentle stroke to her peachy bottom.

"You look so beautiful like this." Marina muttered quietly, leaning down to briefly toy with Pearl's red flushed ears between her teeth, pressing her bare chest against her partner's scar ridden back, listening in awe to the desperateness behind the moans it elated from her girlfriend.

Marina decided to tease her just that bit longer, as a sweetened punishment. Her mouth decided to wander further down Pearl's pale body, nipping and peppering small kisses and bites across the surface in random bursts. Meanwhile, her hands held her hips down securely, loving every twitch or wiggle that shook Pearl's entire body.

It wasn't long before Marina's hand found itself back down at Pearl's soaked slit, she spent a moment dancing her fingers teasing along her partner's lower lips, listening to the weak whimper of utter need that escaped from the girl below her before eventually resuming thrusting in and out of Pearl's pink snatch relentlessly.

Marina placed her to her hand on Pearl's back to steady herself as she showed her no mercy, preparing to bring her tiny girlfriend over the edge as quickly as possible.

"Sssshit! 'Reena--aah! O-oh fuck meeee!" Pearl groaned as her girlfriend's talented fingers drove her insane, her mouth hanging open as her entire body rocked every time Marina's fingers would enter and leave her dripping core.

Pearl squeezed her eyes tight shut as she felt the tenseness in her lower abdomen approaching faster and faster by the second. "Reena, oh my fffuuuck-! I'm coming, hrrnn.. shit! I-I'm coming-!"

Eventually, Pearl's body began to quake as her orgasm took over her senses, making her moan out Marina's name endlessly between shaky breaths as she fell against the coolness of the DJ booth. Marina stayed obediently still as she listened to Pearl's wails of pleasure, feeling slightly guilty as her girlfriend's entire body shook as she soaked Marina's fingers.

After a few moments of nothing but Pearl's shaky tired breaths, Marina gently scooped up the flushed inkling in her arms, gently residing them back to her familiar bean bag as she stroked soothing patterns against her bobbed tentacles, which has curled up in a protective manner to frame her face.

"God, Pearlie..." Marina cooed softly in the inkling's bright red ear, watching it flick against the dull stimulation. Her teal-tipped fingers danced tired patterns along the scars that littered across her smaller girlfriend's back, marvelling at how beautiful they were. She could still feel Pearl's shaking breath as she curled in tighter to the warmth in which was so comforting.

For several minutes, they stayed like this, curled up against each other's bodies as their limbs were an intertwined mess below them, basking in their both well deserved afterglows.

Marina felt Pearl's hands slowly rub down the side of her hips, snaking themselves to find comfort against the curves of her back, her face pressed softly against the crevice of the octoling's neck. It was blissful to see Pearl so content, so quiet and soft curled up in her lovers arms.

"Thank you..." Marina whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Pearl's forehead, noting that the heat had gone down considerably in the past few minutes, but her face still remained flushed as she leaned against her girlfriend's nude body.

"Th-thank you, Marina, you're fucking incredible." Pearl murmured back, her voice slightly muffled but it was enough to make a strong warmth of love flow through Marina's veins.

A small, toothy smile was graced across Pearl's lips as she finally lifted her head back to get a proper look at her downright stunning girlfriend's face. She quickly got lost staring into those soft, mesmerising eyes that were oh so familiar to the small inkling, the eyes that she would do anything just to see them shine with such happiness.

Marina must have picked up on her girlfriend's blatant staring (which she did more often than not) because she took the opportunity to lift her chin up with her finger and guide her into a slow kiss.

It was a tender moment, their lips pushing against each other in a slow rhythm which they had both decided upon, trying to express as much love as they possible could into every movement of their lips. Marina gently hummed against Pearl's lips, pulling away just to leave her lips so teasingly close to Pearl's and it took every muscle in the inkling's body not to lean forward and further what they had already started.

"Nuh uh." Marina swiped her thumb across Pearl's cheek, watching the disappointing glimmer flicker into those soft golden orbs. "We still have announcements and-" she glanced down, looking at her girlfriend's nude body and her own "-We still have to clean up." Marina leaned down to press a small chaste kiss to her girlfriend's tired lips one last time, then she gently lifted herself up from Pearl's comfortable chair before she fell into her now much needed sleep upon it.

The pink inkling let out a clear sound of discontentment, who Marina pretended to ignore, as the comfort of her girlfriend's body and warmth left her, glancing up with an expression which was a mixture of annoyance and tiredness as she let a small, unhappy groan escaped her lips.

Marina hold out her hand for Pearl, which she sighs to and eventually takes, pulling herself up off of her chair. She then immediately clung to it's armrest as her legs nearly gave out from below her, letting out a small whimper as she tried to steady herself. Marina always took her to her breaking point so perfectly each time, it was a miracle that Pearl was still able to use her legs at all!

Pearl glanced down at something in the corner of her eye, her eyes flying wide as she suddenly realised the little teal stain that was now located in the center of her otherwise cream and pink chair. Her face flushed with a bright red as she quickly yanked on Marina's arm, pointing desperately at the now stained chair. "R-Reena! Oh my fucking fuck!! What are we gonna do?!"

Marina was absolutely mortified beyond belief, her face flushed a similar hue to her girlfriend's as she stared at the stain which stood out so brightly in contrast to the rest of the chair.

"Oh fuck..." Was all that she muttered, her hand raising to cover her mouth in disbelief.

Yep, they were screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, bazinga!
> 
> ;)


End file.
